Perdedor
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Mello es chocolate amargo. Linda es como un día soleado. ¿Near qué es? Él no es un perdedor. "¿Estás asustado de bajar la guardia?" Y todo lo que nunca dices es que me amas, así que todo lo que no sabré es si tú... Me quieres.


**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero todos sus propósitos se cumplan, y tengan la fortaleza de hacer eso posible.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por decidirse a leer este fic. Sólo he escrito en este fandom una vez en mi vida, en mis tiempos de principiante (Un LxMisa, si alguien gusta leerlo, se llama**_ "Ángel"_**,** **mejor no, no es muy bueno****). Sin embargo, historias que he leído últimamente me han animado a volver a escribir sobre Death Note.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada reconocido me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más distracciones, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdedor<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasa el lápiz con delicadeza sobre el bloc, tratando de captar a la perfección las ondas de ese cabello con el que tanto ha soñado entre sus dedos. Puede ser un deseo estúpido, pero no importa qué tan inteligente sea, o que pueda ser una sucesora del magnífico Van Gogh, Linda sueña que puede ser posible robar el corazón de ese extraño pero magnífico niño. Sí, él, que aumenta de sobremanera su incesante curiosidad desde que tenía 8 años. <em>Near.<em>

Alza la mirada, y ve a su alrededor. Adora ese rincón del orfanato, hay una ventana enorme que le permite apreciar el paisaje, y le tranquiliza de sobremanera. Incluso también le relaja el constante sonido de las teclas de la máquina de escribir que hace cierta niña en el cuarto cercano a su lugar preferido. Suspira, y vuelve la vista a su dibujo.

Continua con su trabajo, los bocetos que hace de él siempre procura que sean perfectos, que logren capturar la esencia enigmática del joven. Lamentablemente, nunca es así. ¡Siempre hay algo que falta! Principalmente sus ojos, nunca ha podido capturar lo que le hacen sentir cada vez que él la mira y pone sus nervios al límite. Un quejido de frustración se escapa de sus labios, y frunce el ceño mirando el retrato frente a ella. No, no lo ha hecho bien, sin embargo, parece ser el mejor hasta el momento.

Aún así, Linda jamás ha sido una conformista.

Está a punto de arrancar la página, romperla hasta reducirla a pedazos sin relación, pero justo cuando su mano toma el extremo de la hoja, una voz le detiene. Y frunce la nariz, fastidiándose al instante. Conoce esa voz, ¿cómo no conocerla cuando siempre está ahí para molestarle en sus peores momentos? Ese puede ser el problema de su lugar preferido en el orfanato; Mello también suele frecuentarlo.

— Creo que te ha quedado bien, luce igual de idiota en dibujo como en persona. —Ella rueda los ojos, y lanza un bufido. Se olvida de su inseparable bloc por un instante, sólo para levantarse del piso y encarar a la persona encargada de hacerla enfadar.

—Near no es un idiota, Mello. —Defiende la niña. Él joven frente a ella da un mordisco a la barra de chocolate que lleva, y algo parecido a una risa sale de sus labios.

—No he dicho eso. Dije que tiene cara de idiota. —Mira hacia el bloc abandonado, y hace el ademán de acercarse, pero Linda se lo impide, entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada amenazante que logra provocar en el rubio más risas que temor.

—No toques eso. —Advirtió, y los labios del chico se curvearon dando paso a una sonrisa de completa burla. Ella detestaba esa sonrisa, nunca decía nada bueno. Mello sólo podía hacerla enojar.

—Vaya que estás demasiado enamorada de ese antisocial. —Comentó, y un deje de desprecio se impregnó en sus palabras. Siempre era así cuando él hablaba de Near. —No entiendo el por qué.

—Puedes ser muy listo, Mello, pero hay cosas que jamás podrás entender. —Afirmó la castaña, arrugando su nariz. Esta vez, fue turno de Mello para sentirse repentinamente enfadado. Parecía que sólo buscaba a Linda para eso, para enojarse sin razón aparente. —Y por supuesto, no necesito porqué darte mis motivos. Si me gusta Near o no, si lo quiero o no, es mi problema, no tuyo.

—Me das lástima. —Soltó sin más, con una mueca despectiva en sus labios. —Cuando estés destrozada por darte cuenta que para él no vales nada, no vengas llorando a que te saque de ese problema. —Se encoge de hombros, y da un mordisco más a su barra de chocolate. Linda aprieta los puños, enfadada por su comentario.

— ¿Y por qué querría que tú me sacaras de ese problema?—Cuestiona, y se inclina para tomar el bloc entre sus brazos, con cuidado. Es una de sus posesiones más preciadas, es el bloc donde siempre lo dibujará a él. — Si sabes que yo te detesto.

—Un sentimiento que correspondo, sin duda. —Mello frunce el ceño al responder, Linda aprieta los labios con furia, y camina hacia el frente, sin importarle que el rubio obstruya su paso. Se limita a empujarlo bruscamente con el hombro. —Y sin duda, eres una estúpida, Linda. —Las palabras salen de sus labios por mero impulso, y la castaña se detiene, se muerde el labio inferior, pero no responde el insulto, simplemente retoma su camino.

Trata de ocultarlo, pero siempre le dolerá cada vez que Mello le llama estúpida.

El chico repentinamente ha perdido las ganas de seguir comiendo de su barra de chocolate, y la mira con desprecio. Chocolate, parecido al color del cabello de Linda. Sin duda alguna, la desprecia.

—Hmp. —El monosílabo llama por completo su atención, y se gira bruscamente a la persona que se ha asomado por el cuarto más cercano al gran ventanal. — ¿Algún día dejaran de pelear aquí? No dejan que me concentre. —Lleva su mano a la boca, y como siempre, comienza a mordisquear sus uñas.

— ¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa si te concentras o no, bruja?—Le espeta el muchacho, pero ella parece ni siquiera molestarse por el insulto. Se ha acostumbrado, él le llama de esa forma desde que llegó al orfanato. A menudo le critica su alborotado cabello negro, que le da la apariencia de una bruja.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás que la quieres?—Cuestiona la niña, recargándose en el umbral de su habitación. Mello oprime los labios, y su entrecejo parece fruncirse aún más. Aprieta los puños, y siguiendo su impulso agresor, lanza lo que queda la barra de chocolate hacia la chica. Caty ladea la cabeza, y mira el dulce a sus pies. Una ligera sonrisa apenas visible se presenta en sus labios.

— Sólo dices tonterías, bruja. Regresa a tu cueva. —Y después de estas palabras, se va a grandes zancadas del pasillo. La chica rueda los ojos, resignada y se agacha a tomar la barra de chocolate. Se alegra de que la envoltura le haya cubierto bien de la caída, y le da una mordida.

Mello es como el chocolate amargo.

**. . . . .**

— ¿Te importa si te hago compañía?—Su voz suave llena la silenciosa estancia, en donde Near suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo armando rompecabezas, o algún castillo con naipes. Él no levanta la mirada, porque sabe de quién se trata. Aún así, Linda espera paciente su respuesta.

— Nunca me ha importado. —Responde después de unos segundos, de esa forma tan monótona y carente de emoción alguna a la que Linda ya se ha acostumbrado. Su sonrisa se ensancha, y entra rápidamente hasta quedar frente al niño. Near ni siquiera la mira, pero para ella es suficiente con que le deje acompañarlo.

Él es diferente a todos. Es extraño, y desde la primera vez que lo vio, su curiosidad aumentó más que con cualquier otra cosa. Él es algo que ella quiere conocer, descubrir poco a poco. Es sólo una niña demasiado curiosa.

—Hoy el día parece no ser demasiado bueno, ¿no crees, Near?—Mira hacia la ventana de reojo, donde el cielo está completamente nublado, y amenaza con llover. Ella no espera respuesta alguna, sabe que su acompañante no es de muchas palabras. —Realmente parece que lloverá. No me gusta la lluvia. Prefiero cuando el clima me da oportunidad de salir a jugar. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Él toma los extremos de su rompecabezas, y lo voltea. Nuevamente, vuelve a poner la tabla sobre el piso, y comienza a armar de nuevo. Linda frunce levemente el ceño, pero casi enseguida vuelve a sonreír. Le gusta verlo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— La lluvia me gusta. —Responde sin más, y ella deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. Así es siempre; ella dice luz, y él oscuridad, ella exclama arriba, y él susurra abajo. Ella dice día soleado, él contradice con día lluvioso.

Y esas diferencias sólo logran avivar la curiosidad de la castaña.

— ¿Y por qué te gusta la lluvia?—Cuestiona, inclinándose hacia el frente. Near alza una pieza del rompecabezas, la mira por unos segundos, y la coloca en el lugar adecuado.

— Siempre haces demasiadas preguntas. —Podría haber sido una reprimenda, pero con el tono de voz siempre carente de emoción que caracteriza al albino Linda no sabe cómo tomar eso. Se encoge de hombros, y deja salir una risita.

—Me interesa saber de ti. —Responde, con tal seguridad que por primera vez en esa tarde, Near retira la vista de su rompecabezas, y mira a la niña fijamente. Linda da un salto en su lugar, incapaz de retirar la vista de él. Seguramente, sus mejillas se han sonrojado.

—Lo sé. —Es su contestación, y vuelve a bajar la mirada. Parece ser que la ignora, más ella sabe que no es así. Near puede ser cortante y antipático, pero es amable. No la ignoraría.

Ella tuerce la boca, y se lleva la mano hacia una de sus coletas. La caricia por un par de segundos, y deja escapar un suspiro. Mira hacia el niño frente a ella, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, ella vuelve a hablar.

—Me gustas. —Dice, lo suficientemente fuerte y firme para que él la escuche. Y Near lo hace, y le mira apenas de reojo, casi como si no quisiera mirarla. Quizá eso es cierto.

—Lo sé. —Es nuevamente su respuesta. Ella deja salir un suspiro, ya esperaba algo como eso, después de todo, no es la primera vez que le expresa aquello frente a frente. Aún así, Linda no es alguien que deje ir la esperanza tan fácilmente.

—Tu rompecabezas es demasiado blanco. Parece incluso aburrido. —Comenta, y se lanza hacia atrás, dejándose caer por completo de espaldas en la alfombra de la estancia. La declaración de hace un momento queda en el olvido. — ¿Por qué no consigues uno con los colores del arcoíris?—No obtiene respuesta cuando ladea un poco la cabeza para verlo, él sigue demasiado abstraído en las piezas desparramadas por el suelo.

Un suspiro más se escapa de los labios de la castaña, y Near piensa que ella es demasiado ruidosa, siempre. Incluso cuando no habla, tiene que estar moviéndose a cada segundo, como si la tranquilidad y el silencio le molestaran. El niño no la entendía para nada, ¿por qué a alguien le molestaría el silencio o la tranquilidad? Linda siempre es algo diferente a lo usual, es molesta, y ruidosa. Y lo que más logra desestabilizar al albino es la simple cuestión de que, a pesar de todo lo que ella es, ¿por qué aprecia su compañía?

— ¿Qué color te gusta, Linda?—Ella se levanta del suelo tal como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, y su infantil y alegre sonrisa lo dice todo. Siempre disfruta de los momentos en los que él inicia una plática, y no ella. Mueve sus manos, y frunce los labios para pensar.

Y antes de que ella responda, Near ya sabe la respuesta.

— Amarillo. —_"Por supuesto"_, piensa River, colocando varias piezas más en el rompecabezas. _"Era lógico de ti, Linda"_. Y él no vuelve a hablar, no hace comentario alguno, y es casi como si la respuesta no le importara en lo absoluto.

— ¿Y a ti, Near?—Cuestiona ella, no dispuesta a que todo se terminara en su respuesta, necesitaba la de él. Aunque, todo parecía apuntar a que su color preferido era el blanco. "El blanco no es precisamente un color, él debe saberlo", piensa, y sonríe. En el fondo quiere que él responda eso, para poder corregirlo.

Nate deja su rompecabezas por un momento, ya está terminado (nuevamente) y lleva sus dedos a su cabello, enroscando un mechón en ellos. Linda, al frente, le espera expectante.

—No me gusta el amarillo. —Es su respuesta, y se levanta del suelo, Linda al verlo hace exactamente lo mismo pero con más rapidez.

— ¿Y-Ya te vas?—Le pregunta, y no puede evitar sonar decepcionada. En realidad, casi nunca puede evitar que su emociones se mezclen con facilidad en lo que dice, o en sus reacciones.

Near se limita sólo a asentir. Da la vuelta, y empieza a caminar hasta salir de la sala. Un día más, como muchos otros, se marcha sin pronunciar alguna cortés despedida, y la deja sola.

Y mientras camina a su habitación sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que le molesta el color amarillo. Le desagrada, es chillón, demasiado vistoso, es demasiado alegre. Es escandaloso, y pregunta demasiado, es un color que le da dolores de cabeza, y que prefiere mantener lo más lejos posible de su mente. En ese momento, no lo está poniendo en práctica. Y se reitera que el amarillo es el peor color que pueda existir.

Alegre, llamativo, demasiado fuera de los colores normales, de los colores pacíficos que a él le agradan.

El amarillo es como un día soleado.

Linda es como el color amarillo.

**. . . . .**

Parece prácticamente un león enjaulado, camina de un lado a otro, y lo único posible de escuchar son apenas sonidos que no tienen coherencia alguna. Matt se ve obligado a pausar su tan preciado videojuego, y alza la mirada hacia su compañero de habitación, y también, mejor amigo.

— Algo te molesta. —No es una pregunta, simplemente una afirmación. Matt ha aprendido a leer la personalidad del rubio, es explosiva y en ocasiones impredecible, pero Mello jamás podrá negar que tanto el castaño le conoce. Por más que esto logre molestarlo. — ¿Qué es?

— ¡Nada!—Exclama el rubio, girándose hacia su amigo. Pero no puede ocultarlo, está molesto. —Es sólo esa estúpida bruja amiga de Linda que se las da de sabelotodo. Con sus estúpidos análisis, siempre ve cosas donde no las hay. —Masculla el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos. Repentinamente, el interés de Matt aumenta, y deja la consola a un lado.

— ¿Te refieres a Caty?

— ¿Qué otra bruja hay aquí?—Ironiza Mello, rodando los ojos y se dirige hacia su buró, para tomar una barra de chocolate aún cerrada.

— Ah, ya veo. —La voz de Matt suena después de varios segundos en silencio, y una apenas visible sonrisa se pinta en sus delgados labios. —Así que te dijo algo respecto a Linda.

— ¿Tú también, Matt?—Espeta el rubio, y da un mordisco a la barra de chocolate, degustando el sabor que siempre logra tranquilizarle. Al menos, la mayoría de veces.

— ¿Yo también qué?—Mello deja salir algo parecido a un gruñido, aún con la barra cerca de su boca, y se dirige hacia la puerta sin siquiera prestar atención a su amigo. Lo que menos necesita ahora es a Matt con ese tipo de comentarios que sabía, pronto llegarían. — ¿Saldrás? ¿Con esta lluvia?—Pero el fuerte sonido que hace la puerta al cerrarse es lo que recibe por respuesta. Mail gira los ojos, y toma nuevamente su consola para continuar con el juego no terminado. Decide que dejar a su amigo solo es lo mejor, quizá más tarde, puedan hablar tranquilamente.

Matt siempre estaría ahí para él.

Mihael parece que no encontrará ningún lugar para pensar en paz, y por supuesto que no volverá a aquel pasillo de la grande ventana. No quiere encontrarse con Linda, y mucho menos quiere ver a la bruja. Así que la única opción disponible es salir del orfanato, aún con esa lluvia afuera, no importa.

Termina su dulce antes de salir, y tira la envoltura en uno de los botes de basura cercanos a la entrada del vestíbulo. Apenas sale, las gotas de lluvia no tardan en empaparlo por completo y parece no importar en absoluto. Camina por el pasto mojado, y patea el agua de los charcos que se han formado ya debido a la lluvia del momento. Un sonido logra exaltarlo, y frunce el ceño.

Parecen ser campanas.

Pero se va tan pronto como vino, y el rubio no encuentra razón más lógica que haber imaginado el sonido. Niega con la cabeza, y continúa con su actividad de mojarse las botas y el entubado pantalón negro que lleva. Cuando se ha cansado, sigue caminando, no regresara hasta que su mente esté despejada, hasta que deje de sentirse de esa manera. Hasta que deje de pensar en esa estúpida niña.

Pero el destino no está de su lado.

Metros más adelante, apoyada contra un árbol, se encuentra ella. Maldice por su terrible suerte, y está tentado a irse. Quiere irse, pero toda idea sobre esto se derrumba cuando la mira con atención. Linda está llorando.

Eso es suficiente para derrumbar las barreras que Mello siempre ha puesto ante ella, y se acerca sin estar completamente convencido. A menor distancia puede comprobarlo, el pequeño cuerpo de Linda se mueve ante cada sollozo. Sus siempre infantiles coletas están caídas, y completamente mojadas, sus ojos rojos del llanto, sus manos tiemblan del frío. Y él maldice no tener algo para protegerla de la lluvia.

— Linda. —Su voz suena inusual, diferente a su tono burlón que siempre ha usado con ella. La castaña apenas alza la cabeza, y lo mira. Es casi un minuto el silencio que inunda el momento. Mello carraspea, y desvía la mirada. — Seguramente estás llorando por Near. —Ella se encoge en su lugar, y eso es suficiente respuesta. — Linda…—Ella vuelve a mirarlo, a pesar de creer saber lo que él dirá a continuación. —Eres una estúpida.

Entonces aprieta los puños, y se muerde el labio inferior. Aún así, no lo soporta más. Se levanta del pasto mojado, y encara al rubio, que no sólo es mayor de edad, sino de estatura.

— ¡Que no me llames estúpida!—Chilla la chica, fastidiada.

— ¡Lo eres! Eres una estúpida, ¿por qué te molesta que te diga la verdad? Near no te quiere, ni siquiera le interesas un poco. ¡No eres nada para él!—Listo, ha pasado. Ambos responden a sus emociones, ambos responden a sus impulsos. — Él es un egoísta, ¡no le importa nada más que él mismo! Es apático, a nadie en el orfanato le agrada. ¡Es un…!

— ¡No te atrevas, Mello!—Chilla la niña, y da un paso hacia él. Mihael necesita tomar control de sí mismo. — ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman! Si lo quiero es mi problema. ¡Y no es un egoísta! Yo lo sé… _"No, no lo digas, Linda, ¡detente!"_ Tú, tú sólo… ¡Tú sólo lo envidias demasiado y no soportas la idea de que alguien lo quiera!_ "Tonta, tonta, ¡lo has dicho! Te golpeará, nadie está cerca y él te golpeará"_ Él es mejor que tú, ¡en muchos aspectos!_ "¿Por qué continuas, Linda"_ Sólo envidias que él siempre… _"No lo digas"_. —Repite su conciencia, esa voz que le ha estado gritando desde el inicio, esa voz que parece ser condenadamente familiar a la de Caty. — ¡Tú sólo envidias que él siempre te ga…!

_"Te lo dije"_

El rubio la toma de los hombros, y le estampa contra el árbol, aprisionándola. Linda gime por el golpe, parece regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que ha provocado. En definitiva, la mirada azul y penetrante del muchacho le hacen temblar, sí, es esa mirada y no el frío, sin duda. Quiere pedir perdón, pero ella sólo ha dicho lo que piensa… Mello no debería tener razones para odiar a Near.

— Eres una estúpida. —Susurra Mello, y ella abre los ojos lentamente. Ahora sus rostros están demasiado cerca, la castaña puede sentir su respiración y parece que sus piernas nuevamente tiemblan.

No le gusta cuando él le dice estúpida.

Él se acerca más, y Linda lo mira confusa. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Mello corta la distancia, y siente el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Él sabe a chocolate. La está besando… No, no es un beso, es un roce de labios… Es demasiado extraño, no puede definir si le agrada, no puede pensar con claridad.

Al fin, él separa sus labios de los de ella. La mira fijamente, su mirada de furia ha cambiado, y Linda nunca antes había visto esa expresión en el rostro del rubio. Las lágrimas vuelven a acumularse en sus ojos, y baja la mirada.

—Sí. Él siempre gana. —Murmura Mello, aún demasiado cerca de su rostro, pero la castaña no es capaz de alzar la vista hacia él. —Incluso, sin hacer nada, te ganó a ti, Linda…

Es un perdedor, y lo admite.

Se separa, ella siente que vuelve a respirar con tranquilidad. Pero el rubio no se va, y ella se ve obligada a alzar la mirada para verlo. Nadie dice nada, ya todo está dicho. Quiere preguntar la razón… Pero eso es estúpido. Tampoco es como si Mello fuera a responderle.

Linda da un paso hacia adelante, y seguido de eso, sale corriendo de ahí, sigue corriendo, la lluvia vuelve a caer sobre su cabello, pero a ella no le importa, quiere alejarse de Mello. Quiere dejar de estar bajo esa lluvia.

Linda detesta los acertijos. Se tienen que analizar y repasar, tan diferente a un lienzo en blanco que de pronto se llena de color. No soporta resolver acertijos, son un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hacen a su mente dar vueltas, y sólo logran confundirla más. No le gustan ni un poco, piensas en una respuesta y todo está perfecto, pero ese maldito acertijo parece ser todo lo contrario a lo que pensaste. Sin embargo, nadie podría vivir sin acertijos en su vida.

Mello y Near son como un acertijo.

**. . . . .**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde aquel día lluvioso y extraño. Está sentada de nuevo en su lugar preferido del orfanato. Mira por la ventana, y el día es como a ella le agrada. Cálido, como pocas veces se aprecia en Inglaterra. El pasillo es silencioso, y nuevamente se relaja al escuchar la máquina de escribir.

Mira hacia su bloc, y lo abre. Ahí sigue, el dibujo de Near de aquel día. El mejor hasta el momento, pero sigue sin ser suficiente. Frunce los labios, pero no deshecha el dibujo como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho, esta vez lo deja ahí, y pasa a una nueva página de su bloc. Tiene a Near en mente.

¿Por qué está dibujando a alguien completamente distinto?

Pero no hay marcha atrás, ella ya está demasiado concentrada en el dibujo, en el primer boceto que hará sobre esa extraña persona. Siempre creyó que Mello podía ser alguien predecible, qué equivocada estaba.

El dibujo está casi terminado, y la máquina de escribir ha dejado de sonar. Es obvio, por supuesto, ya que Caty ha salido de su habitación para sentarse junto a Linda. La observa atentamente, y a la castaña no le molesta en absoluto. Finalmente ha terminado, y parece satisfecha con el resultado.

— ¿No seguirás escribiendo, Caty?—Pregunta a su amiga, dejando el bloc sobre sus piernas. La niña se retira la mano de la boca, donde hace un momento se mordía las uñas, y niega con la cabeza.

—Se ha ido. Es difícil continuar cuando se ha ido.

— ¿Quién se ha ido?—Cuestiona la castaña, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿A qué te refieres, Caty?

—Mi inspiración, por supuesto… Demasiado humano, por eso me gusta, y se ha ido. —Repite la chica, y se levanta del piso. Linda entiende de eso, sobre inspiración, siempre será un dilema para un artista. Caty se mantiene de pie, y mira hacia el dibujo sobre el bloc. Algo parecido a una sonrisa surca sus labios. —Está mal… Tu dibujo.

— ¿Qué?—La pintora inmediatamente toma su bloc, y examina ese rostro que tuvo tan cerca del suyo.

—La sonrisa, y los ojos… Él parece tener siempre esa expresión de haber incendiado tu posesión más preciada, y que está orgulloso por eso. —Dice, y abre la puerta de su habitación. Si no puede seguir con la novela policíaca, terminará con el artículo del New York Times. Linda le da la razón, y se regaña mentalmente por haber pasado eso por alto.

— ¡Caty!—Exclama, y se levanta del piso, acercándose torpemente a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga. La niña ladea la cabeza, curiosa. — ¿No ha venido Mello por aquí?—Pregunta, puede sonar raro, pero no le importa demasiado. Sólo tiene curiosidad por ese hecho. Caty parece sonreír, y antes de cerrar su puerta, responde.

—Se ha ido.

**. . . . .**

_"L ha muerto. Por favor, Linda, trata de ser discreta con esta noticia. No todos en Wammy's House tienen porqué saberlo, pero dado que pareces ser cercana a Near, he decidido informártelo"_

Mello se fue. Y no le sorprende, ese chico estaría dispuesto a cualquier otra cosa, menos que implique trabajar no Near. Quizá lo extrañará, pelear con él parecía ser ya una rutina. Además, ella realmente era amiga de Matt, si Mello se marchaba, eso significaba que…

No, no falta demasiado para que ese chico, adicto a los videojuegos, decida ir tras su Quijote. Sólo espera, que tenga la decencia de despedirse de ella antes de hacerlo.

Pero hay algo más que da vueltas en su mente. Que siempre está en su mente. Que ni el sabor a chocolate de los labios de Mello, el sentir que perderá a Matt o la extraña melancolía de Caty logran nublar, porque parece ser que él siempre estará en la cima de sus pensamientos.

Cada paso es decidido, firme, sin arrepentimiento. No lo busca sólo para decir una vez más "Me gustas", no lo busca para reafirmarle cuánto le interesa conocerlo, no lo busca para dibujarlo o simplemente para verlo armar algún castillo con dados. Sabe que no estará en la sala de siempre, sabe precisamente donde encontrarlo, y es por eso que está parada frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Nunca lo ha visitado ahí.

Alza la mano dispuesta a tocar, pero no logra su cometido cuando la puerta se abre, y frente a ella está él. Da un paso hacia atrás, temerosa, esa mirada tan profunda sólo logra desestabilizarla. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que poner su curiosidad en él? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse sin quererlo?

Mello solía cuestionarle el por qué querer a Near.

Ni ella misma lo sabía. El sentimiento sólo estaba ahí.

Lo quiere, es algo simple, ¡sin razones! Así es como debe ser, sin dar explicaciones a nadie, si pensarlo demasiado, sólo se quiere y es todo. Despiertas un día, lo ves un momento, y entonces lo sabes. Quieres. Amas.

—Near. —Susurra ella, y él se aparta de la puerta, dejándola por completo abierta. Es una invitación a que pase, al menos, así es como Linda lo toma y ruega por no equivocarse. El albino está cerca de la cama, ordenando su ropa en una maleta.

Se irá.

—Te vas. —Señala lo obvio. Nuevamente, su voz y su expresión demuestran demasiado. Es sorpresa, es una abrumadora tristeza. Son sentimientos que ella apenas está comprendiendo, como el amor que le profesa. Aprieta los labios, y las lágrimas parecen nublar sus ojos.

Near no la mira, no quiere mirarla. Sigue empacando en silencio, camina por su cuarto, revisa los cajones, lleva sólo lo necesario. Ha dejado de ser un niño más en Wammy's House, ahora es el sucesor de L. _Es L._

Y debe honrar ese título, el título de su fallecido tutor. Es por eso que no mirará a Linda.

La castaña aprieta los puños, nunca antes se ha sentido tan enojada, y mucho menos con la otra persona de esa habitación. ¡Pero ya no lo soporta! No puede soportar más ese silencio, el sentirse ignorada, ¡el no ser nada para él! Le duele, el amor duele cuando no es correspondido. Y piensa en Mello. Y eso sólo logra hacerla enfadar aún más.

Near es un egoísta.

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿¡Por qué siempre este silencio!?—Exclama la castaña, y alza la cabeza, él está de espaldas. Linda siente que su enfado crece, y se acerca hasta él para tomarlo del brazo y hacer que le mire.

Nate parece no poner objeción alguna. La mira, sus grises ojos se clavan en ella, llorosa, sonrojada por el enfado.

Linda no le gusta.

—No veo razón para decir algo. —Es su fría respuesta, siempre en un tono desinteresado, la niña deja escapar un bufido de exasperación, y se separa de él. Se da la vuelta, parece que va a salir de la habitación, pero no es así. Vuelve a girarse, y clava su mirada en él.

— Estoy enamorada de ti. —Y esa es la primera vez en la que ella admite ese sentimiento en voz alta, frente a él. Le observa detenidamente, y nada cambia. Él parece no expresar nada, ¡como si sus sentimientos no importaran nada! Eso sólo logra frustrarla más. Y quiere dejarse caer en el piso, y llorar, y decirse una y mil veces lo estúpida que es. Pero no hace eso, porque Linda demuestra ser fuerte, aunque no lo sea, y se queda de pie, con la mirada fija en él.

Near se lleva la mano a su cabello, y estruja un mechón entre sus dedos.

Linda no le gusta.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué te has enamorado de mí?—Aclara su pregunta, y Linda se sorprende por ese cuestionamiento. Baja la mirada, indecisa, no puede pensar con claridad. Pero esa pregunta ya la había escuchado antes, muchas veces, siendo recriminada por una sola persona.

—No debe haber razones para sentir esto. —Responde ella, y él se da la vuelta para continuar empacando. Linda suspira, en resignación, y lo único que quiere es que él se vaya ya. Que deje de atormentarla con su presencia, con su extraña forma de ser. Que deje de crear en ella tanta curiosidad.

— Hay una razón para todo. —Comenta él, siempre utilizando la lógica, nunca deteniéndose a sentir. Porque él es así, y necesita tener control de sus sentimientos, eliminarlos, si hace falta, para convertirse en aquello por lo que siempre trabajó.

Y su razón le dice que Linda no le gusta. Su lógica asevera que él no quiere a Linda. Su análisis a futuro asegura que Linda no es indispensable en su vida.

Nada ni nadie es imprescindible.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que buscar la lógica, Near!? Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo yo pudiera ver tu mente, quizá podría hallar alguna señal…—La chica deja de hablar, y se recarga sobre la pared de la habitación. Por el momento, ni siquiera se había detenido a observarla. Todo está perfectamente ordenado, incluso los juguetes. Todo sigue un orden, tan diferente a sus hojas sueltas y sus lienzos desordenados en su habitación.

El arte no es orden.

— ¿Qué señal?—Él se gira de nuevo, y la observa. No tiene idea de a qué se está refiriendo Linda, no es un comentario demasiado lógico, ni siquiera parece tener razón alguna con la conversación.

— De todo lo que nunca dices, Near. —Responde, y él ladea un poco la cabeza, de nuevo toma un mechón entre sus dedos, y lo enrolla. Nuevamente, ella vuelve a confundirlo con tales palabras. ¿Qué necesita ella? Jamás le dirá lo que Linda desea escuchar, no se permite caer ante algo como los sentimientos.

Él no se deja llevar por emociones.

Él no es un perdedor.

— Digo sólo lo necesario. —Y ella cree que ya es imposible, que su ilusión termina ahí, que sólo fue ella quien se enamoró. Como la niña estúpida y sentimental que es. Coma la perdedora que Near siempre le hace sentir.

Pero él dice la verdad. Jamás dirá nada que no sea necesario decir, porque eso sólo sirve para gastar tiempo.

Linda no le gusta.

Porque ella logra hacerle decir cosas que no son necesarias.

— Yo simplemente… No te entiendo. He querido conocerte, he tratado, pero… Tienes una gigantesca y dura barrera que siempre me lo ha impedido. —La castaña deja escapar un suspiro de sus labios, y baja la mirada. —Quisiera saber, aunque sea… ¿Qué soy para ti?

Y los recuerdos llegan a él casi como si de una película se tratara, recuerdos que le fastidian y sólo logran distraerlo de su objetivo. Él no quiere a Linda. Él no disfruta de su compañía. Él no se alegra por verla sonreír. Él no se pierde en su estupenda forma de tocar el piano. No quiere a Linda. Toda su lógica y razón apunta a eso, todo en Near le asegura que ella no es importante… Pero algo pequeño, que apenas puede notar, le grita desesperadamente que Linda es un día soleado. Diferente, molesto, pero… Extrañamente maravilloso.

—Eres una molestia. —La razón gana de nuevo.

—No es cierto. —Asegura la niña, frunciendo el ceño. — Tú no piensas eso. Tú me dejas acompañarte, tú hablas conmigo… Tú dices algo que me hace sentir bien, y enseguida dices algo que me hace sentir terrible. —Aprieta los labios, las lágrimas amenazan con volver a salir. — Tú eres un egoísta. Y yo creo, que no te queda de otra que serlo. Porque te asusta… Te asusta bajar la guardia.

El albino da un ligero respingo, que ella no logra notar. Le sorprende que ella llegué a tal conclusión con solo dejarse llevar por estúpidos e innecesarios sentimientos, le sorprende porque ha llegado a la verdad… Near la quiere lejos. Es sólo una molestia que amenaza su seguridad, su estabilidad, amenaza su tranquila vida, y ahora amenaza su futuro. Es sólo una boba niña molesta que se ha arraigado a su vida, es alguien cuya compañía siempre disfrutara…

Es la única persona, que despierta en él ese lado que no entiende.

Es por eso que Linda no le gusta.

El silencio inunda nuevamente la habitación, parece que ya no hay más que decir. Ella ha dicho todo, y como siempre, él no ha dicho nada. Linda forma una mueca en sus labios, y las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, quiere irse ya, pero antes de dar la vuelta, el frío tacto de la mano de Near contra su mejilla le detiene.

Su pulgar la recorre con suavidad, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalan. Está segura que en ese preciso momento está sonrojada a más no poder, y es que él jamás se había acercado tanto. Su respiración parece cortarse, y los latidos de su corazón aumentar. Near la mira fijamente, es casi de su estatura, de cara redonda y una cómica nariz de botón. Labios delgados, ojos grandes y del color más común en el mundo.

Pero ella nunca ha sido común.

Linda es amarillo.

—No soy un perdedor. —La voz de Near llega hasta sus oídos, es casi un susurro. Linda entiende las palabras, no hay necesidad de preguntar, ella sabe a qué se refiere. Pero lo que le mortifica es no saber si eso le alegra, o sólo le hace sentir peor.

No importa. Levanta su mano, y la pasa entre los cabellos del joven. Son suaves, como siempre imaginó.

Su piel es cálida. _"Era lógico de ti, Linda"._

—Te rindes antes de empezar. —Murmura ella, y se inclina hacia el frente. Toma la iniciativa, porque ella sabe de impulsos y sentimientos, no él. Ella es la experta ahora.

Y une sus labios, y los mueve lentamente contra los de Near. Después de unos segundos, él parece responder torpemente, permitiéndose el sólo dejarse llevar por un momento. Derrumbando la barrera que él se esforzó en armar contra Linda. Y el beso dura más, y ambos lo disfrutan. Es torpe, es lento, como el primer beso siempre debe ser.

Near se separa, y parta su mano de la mejilla de la castaña, casi como si su piel quemara. Su rostro vuelve a tomar esa expresión seria, sin emoción alguna.

Linda no le gusta.

—No soy un perdedor. —Repite Nate, y se gira hacia su maleta. Eso también lo dice todo, y Linda lo entiende. La barrera se ha alzado de nuevo, él vuelve a utilizar la razón y la lógica; ella empuja la tristeza hacia dentro, y trata de no sentirse una estúpida.

—Adiós, Near. —Hace el ademán de acercarse, y no lo hace. Baja la mirada, y sale de esa habitación, quizá deba buscarse un nuevo lugar preferido en el orfanato. Un pasillo que no le recuerde a Mello, una sala que no le recuerde a Near.

—Pude perder ante ti, pero no soy un perdedor. —Murmura, y sigue empacando. Ella se ha ido, y sabe que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Era mejor así.

**. . . . .**

Los observa fijamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño. No le inspiran confianza, principalmente porque han llegado al orfanato buscando información de ellos.

Nadie ahí sabe qué fue de ellos, y si lo supieran, no lo dirían. No por algo eran los sucesores de L. Sin embargo, Linda no soporta más esos bocetos sobre su bloc. No quiere tirarlos, ni tampoco romperlos.

Es como una donación.

Y así ellos se irán.

Y dejarán de preguntar por esas dos personas que sólo le traían recuerdos incompletos, recuerdos que no le gustaban.

Arranca ambas hojas, y se las da sin decir palabra alguna.

Tampoco quiere preguntar.

A Linda no le gustan los acertijos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Espero que el pequeño triángulo amoroso no les parezca demasiado extraño, aunque a mí me gusta. Gracias a ti **_Ellie77_**, con tu maravilloso fic. ¡Sí, culpa de ella! Lamento no haber leído **_Butterfly_** antes y acompañarte en el proceso, pero de verdad, ¡créeme! No leía un fic amoroso tan bien estructurado y con tanto drama (del bueno, que me fascina) desde hace ¡AÑOS! Gracias por haber escrito algo así.**

**Caty es un personaje out-canon que creé para esta historia. Lamento no haber escrito más de Matt, ya habrá oportunidad.**

**No los distraigo más, nuevamente, ¡feliz año nuevo! Y quizá, cuando mis long-fics de otros fandoms estén avanzados, decida hacer algo con los niños de Wammy's House.**

**Mis mejores deseos,**

_**M.**_


End file.
